bbc_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BBC Children in Need 1993
BBC Children in Need 1993 is a UK VHS release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 26th March 1999. Description Pudsey couldn't enjoy his big night without the help of Terry Wogan, who roams London with the cast of Casualty. Back at Television Centre, special guests Take That join Sue Cook and Andi Peters. There's a live report by Noel Edmonds on f undraising efforts in Crinkley Bottom, and Simon Mayo rounds up events throughout the country involving such stars as John Leslie , Lesley Joseph and Craig McLachlan. Throughout the evening there will be reports on projects funded by your donations to last year's Children in Need appeal. 7.30 South East From the Top of the Pops studio, Rob Curling introduces star guests East 17, Bad Boys Inc and Sean Maguire (Aidan in EastEnders), plus news of the region's best fundraising events. 7.40 Terry Wogan meets the cast of Sunset Boulevard and Frank Bruno reveals the total raised by Sunday's Great Round Table Toddle. 8.40 Terry Wogan reveals who has been impersonating Pudsey Bear on the Children in Need information lines. Plus a special 3-D film report on the Harlequin Marching Band which has been funded by Children in Need. Thirty years of Doctor Who - experience it in 3-D! 9.30 Terry Wogan and Sue Cook have a surprise forjeremy Beadle. Live in 3-D, Andi Peters introduces the Pet Shop Boys. 10.00 Pauline Quirke and Linda Robson sing "Abba" with some unlikely Bennies and Bjorns, and Angus Deayton drops in with the KYTV gang. In a special 999 report, Michael Buerk reconstructs a dramatic rescue, in the BBC canteen, by the casts of Casualty and London's 's Burning, and there's a guest appearance by the Bee Gees. 11.15 Mike Smith hosts a special That's Showbusiness-Danny Baker and Loyd Grossman , representing the BBC, take on Chris Evans and Gaby Roslin of Channel 4's Big Breakfast. 11.35 South East Vic Reeves and Bob Mortimer are joined by Craig McLachlan straight from Grease, Sinitta and other stars of Hair!, plus the Blues Band. 12.00-2.00am Terry Wogan and Sue Cook return with Revenge -in which celebrities can get even with anyone they like, in exchange for donations. Pauline Quirke and Linda Robson perform a sketch written by Pauline, and Andrew Lloyd Webber introduces Patti LuPone singing a number from Sunset Boulevard. The Drop the Dead Donkey team look at the morning's headlines, and the cast of Crazy for You show they've got rhythm. Tom Conti , David Suchet and Juliet Stevenson are among the guests. Including at 1.15 a roundup from the regions; at 1.45, some of the highlights of the evening; and at 1.55 tonight's grand total is announced. Trailers and info The Children's BBC advert of 1998 with many programmes such as "Fireman Sam", "Pingu", "Teletubbies", "Postman Pat", "William's Wish Wellingtons", "Noddy", "Spider", "Oakie Doke" and the "Dinobabies" which appear on videos, audio cassettes, books and activity CD-Rom games. Category:Children in Need Category:BBC ident from 1997 to 2009 Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:VHS videos with Children's BBC trailers from 1998 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:BBFC Uc Category:Terry Wogan (BBC Children in Need Presenter)